User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/If we all had a character in the POTC movie series, who would it be? :)
Here's a long list of comparisons of who I see you all to be if you were characters in the POTC movies. :) Pearson Wright = Davy Jones ( Dominates everyone and rules the seas. Has no permanent allies, much like Pearson didn't, particularly because he didn't need or want them. He considered allies to be nothing more than a distraction. Prone to sudden fits of anger. All hope disappears with him. He has that sense of being the one who determines everyone's fate, kind of like the "judger" of everything, but has one weakness; his heart. Additionally, Jones was only allowed to visit Calypso once every 10 years. This ironically coincides with Pearson's/Bella's relationship since they're also separated. Great fit! ) Jack Swordmenace = Captain Barbossa ' ''( Best orator, very intimidating, and legendary character!) '''Hippie = BlackBeard (He always had the dark Spanish outfit and that aura about him that made everyone go "Oh Crap" whenever he entered the room, particularly towards the British during The Paradoxian War.) Lord Cutler Beckett = Captain Leon ( Short little guy, lots of power, strong temper. ) Isabella V Clemente = Tia Dalma/Calypso ( Mystical, and I know many of you would expect me to make her "Elizabeth Swan" or something, and Pearson as "Will Turner", but that's a bit too fanatical, and they're rather "older" folk. Plus, Pearson's only weakness was Bella, so this makes perfect sense. :) ) '' '''Johnny Goldtimbers = Governor Wellington Swan ' ( Victim of situations, has that "father" sense to him as Duchess of Anemois was his daughter.) '' '''Remy = Jack Sparrow' (Witty, funny, legendary pirate, one of the oldest and most unique. Remy truly was the ideal Jack Sparrow.) Grace Goldtimbers/ Duchess of Anemois = Elizabeth Swan (Lady pirate, very sophisticated and proper, but also lots of influence.) Lord Hector Wildhayes = Captain Teague (Keeper of the Code. The person you call on when somebody dares break the law. :) "The Code is law".) Spade = THE KRAKEN! (Pearson's secret weapon for a long time. Which ever side had this ruled the seas. "Davy Jone's pet." Fits this perfectly.) '' '''Johnny Coaleaston = Commodore Norrington' (He has that chivalrous aura to him, and a strict set of morals. However, he meets his end at the hands of Davy Jones/Pearson Wright. I.E. ~ his death at the failed invasion of Spain during The Paradoxian War.) William Sharkskull = The Spanish Captain (A seemingly emotionless character, Sharkskull is a very ambitious and undaunted inquisitor of the seas tasked by Pearson to do much of his "dirty work".) John Breasly = King of England (What more is there to say? He's a jolly ol' fat English king!) George Sailward = Joshame Gibbs (Not ever really a high ranking Spanish officer or anything, but he kind of had the same relationship to Pearson as Gibbs did to Sparrow. Plus, the two kind of look alike. :) ) Ben Squidskull/Dandandragon = Sao Feng (Unique individual, also used "sloops" in battles, and preferred speed over slow heavy armored ships.) Samuel Redbeard = Ian Mercer ' ''(Intimidating and mischeavous EITC mercenary!) '''Sven Daggersteel = Will Turner (This is the best fit for this character. Switches sides often, lack of pure allegiance to anyone. Very ambitious, fast~learning. Young. Bold. Sorry Sven. :D ) '' '''Jeremiah Garland = Bootstrap Bill' ''( He seems to fit this role. Constantly in need of rescuing (No offense, lol), plus I believe he's Sven's father. I'm not sure, but this was the first person who came to mind!) '' Category:Blog posts